oldschoolrunescapefandomcom-20200223-history
Darkness of Hallowvale
Details Construction *20 Mining (Not boostable) *22 Thieving *26 Agility *32 Crafting *33 Magic *40 Strength |items = *8 nails *2 planks *A hammer *A knife (obtained during quest) *Normal spellbook for Telekinetic Grab **1 air rune (or Staff of Air) and 1 law rune (Runes can be obtained during quest.) Recommended: *High Thieving (to have a better success rate at tricking Vyrewatch) *Vyrewatch legs, top and shoes (can be bought from others before starting quest) *Methods of teleportation to Burgh de Rott, Paterdomus and Varrock. A Dramen or Lunar Staff for the use of fairy rings or a Kharyrll portal in your house may be useful. An even faster method is the Mort'ton teleport scroll. *Food (to heal against Vanstrom) *1950 coins (for buying Vyrewatch outfit as a disguise) |kills = None—however, Vanstrom Klause (level 169) needs to be battled, and it is very possible to die. }} Walkthrough Starting out *Travel to Burgh de Rott and go into the basement of the pub there, and speak to Veliaf Hurtz. Ask what you can do to help, then ask "How should I get into the Sanguinesti region?" to initiate the quest. He wants you to make contact with the Myreque in Meiyerditch. *Go south-east to where there is a hut with a boat in it. You will need to repair the boat and the boat chute, both using a plank and four nails. You will then need to repair the boat chute with the same materials. Launch the boat. *Board the boat and travel to Meiyerditch. Welcome to Meiyerditch *You arrive at the very southern end of the wall where you can get on it. Walk up the wall until you pass a section where the boards creak (you are informed in the chat pane). Kick the boards and then climb down them into the passage below. *At any stage whilst you are in Meiyerditch, you may be noticed by a member of the Vyrewatch. You have three options: **Pay a blood tithe (hits 6 Hitpoints). **Get attacked (run away—good if you have lots of prayer points). The Vyrewatch are invulnerable even against Ring of recoil and poison. **Distract him (doesn't always work and will take a blood tithe if you fail). Success rate depends on Thieving level. It is a recommended option if you are low on Prayer. **Say, "Send me to the mines!" (This option appears after you've found the Myreque hideout instead of getting attacked. You need to mine 15 Daeyalt ores. Speak to a miner to get a pickaxe if you need one. Speak to a guard to leave once the mine cart is full. You'll then appear in the north-east part of the city.) **Optional: You may buy for a total of 1950 gp from Trader Sven a Vyrewatch top, legs, and shoes, which when worn, will make it less likely to be spotted by the Vyrewatch patrols. Trader Sven is usually found wandering south of where you find Old Man Ral. *Don't worry too much about the Vyrewatch—it may pay to take a little food into the town, but this should be largely unnecessary except for the very lowest level players as they don't get you that often. *Go a little bit to the north, and climb over the wall rubble. Make your way to the city, and talk to any local citizen. Ask them about the Myreque, then whisper that you really need to meet them. They will tell you to speak to Old Man Ral. *Old Man Ral is a little north-east of the place you enter Meiyerditch. Talk to a Meiyerditch citizen, and ask if they can introduce you to Old Man Ral. They will tell you to say a friend recommended him. Make your way to Old Man Ral, tell him "Someone said you could help me", and then pick the "Sage of Sanguinesti" option when asked what people are calling him, and he should tell you that you need to get to Sector 3 of the city by following sickle symbols on the walls. The sickle logo agility course You now need to make a complex journey across the city - watch for the sickle marks or simply follow the instructions below. (you may click each of the steps below as you do it to track your progress) Most actions give 5 Agility experience. Myreque meetings *Speak to Vertida Sefalatis in the northern room. Tell him you've come to investigate and he will give you a message to take to Veliaf Hurtz back in Burgh de Rott. *Get back to Burgh de Rott any way you see fit (teleporting away and using a Kharyll teleport, fairy ring code , or using a Mort'ton teleport scroll if you have completed Shades of Mort'ton seems like the best option), and talk to Veliaf Hurtz in the basement of the pub again. He will tell you to talk to Drezel in the Temple of the Salve in Paterdomus. (Make sure you go through every chat option, or you will be forced to come back to Veliaf). He will also tell you to speak to King Roald in Varrock Castle. Urgent business s.]] *Go to Drezel, and talk with him — he will say that strange noises have been heard outside the temple and would like you to investigate. Exit, and to the west of the Temple of Saradomin, look for a bush that is searchable. A short cut-scene will follow where you will be knocked out. You will see werewolves that seem to have managed to get across the River Salve. *Return to Drezel, and tell him what you have just seen. He tells you to speak to King Roald and gives you runes for a Varrock Teleport. *Go to Varrock Castle, and speak with King Roald — he's on the ground floor on the east side. After a long, fruitless conversation, you will have to return to Drezel. A free teleport back to Paterdomus is offered by Aeonisig Raispher if you need it. *Speak to Drezel again. *Go back to Burgh de Rott, and speak to Veliaf Hurtz again. *Go back to Vertida Sefalatis in Meiyerditch via the rooftops as described above, or use the alternative way: **Get noticed by a Vyrewatch, and ask to be sent to the mines. **Once you arrive, talk to a miner, and ask them if they have a spare pickaxe. They do and will give you a bronze pickaxe. **With that pickaxe, mine 15 daeyalt ores, and fill up the cart. **After you've done that, ask a juvinate guard to be sent out again. **You will appear up on the surface and this part can be tricky to find but start heading south from the hole. There will be a little open area to your southeast so head out into that and then sometimes you'll have to go a little west to get around stuff but you're trying to get east and then south. Keep your eyes peeled for a staircase that will read Climb-up Stairs up. The building south of the stair building will have a north and south door. Go in the north door and through the south door and then into the building south of that. **Then, climb up the ladder, jump east to the floorboards, climb down the stairs, and go south-east through the wall again. **Once you're down the trapdoor, head over to Vertida again. He will tell you to talk to Safalaan, who is near the castle. He will escort you back to the start of the maze if you wish (recommended). Scoping Castle Drakan *Go back to where the boat is, and then, travel north past the squeaky boards (don't go down this time), and keep travelling north until you reach a ladder you can go down. *Search the rocky surface (east wall), and the barricade to the north will unlock. *Open the barricade; then, go north, and then, climb a ladder. *Go north along the wall, up a ladder and down one to cross a gap, and keep going north until you see Safalaan. He will tell you to sketch the castle in three places — north, then west, then south — there are sickle symbols on ground to tell you where to sketch. He gives you papyrus and charcoal to make the drawings with. *Travel around the castle to the west (past the sickle), then north (past the sickle), and then east. Make a drawing here on the sickle symbol on the ground almost directly north of the castle. *Go to the west side of the castle and make the second sketch. You will see a short cutscene, of Vanstrom Klause talking to Vanescula Drakan and Ranis Drakan. They will drink some fresh blood and then fly away. Ambush! *Go the south side of the castle, and attempt to make another drawing—you will be spotted, and Vanstrom Klause will attack you. After a few hits, he will knock you out. *You WON'T be able to defeat Vanstrom, but you CAN die here, so having 43 Prayer or some food is recommended if your Hitpoints is around 30 or 40, preferably lobster or swordfish, as Vanstrom can hit a max hit of around 18. Since Vanstrom only attacks you with Melee, high Defence melee armour will work too. Just make sure you keep your Hitpoints as high as you can and some decent armour like Rune or Granite so Vanstrom won't hit you as hard. *When you recover, speak to Vanescula's servant, Sarius Guile. She gives you a long-winded hint about where to find a secret laboratory. *'Remember to make your final drawing of the castle before leaving this area!' The Secret Laboratory *Return to the base to the east. To reach the base, follow the directions across the rooftops of the city again. (You can return to the mines instead if you wish.) Safalaan is now with Vertida Sefalatis. Give Safalaan the three drawings of the castle. Now to get the message for Safalaan. *Leave the base, go upstairs, jump west, go down the ladder, and exit the house on the northern side. Head southwest to the fireplace in sector three. This building has a knife spawn on the upper level (can be seen from the Myreque Base upper level), use a knife on the fireplace to get message — then, use the knife on the portrait in the same room, and search it to get a large ornate key. *Go back to Safalaan, and give him the message you got from the fireplace. You will not be able to cut the tapestry in the next step if you try to skip this part! *Leave the base, go upstairs, jump west, go down the ladder, and exit the house on the northern side. Walk through the house north. Continue north-east staying near the eastern wall—find the house where there's a big obvious tapestry in one of the rooms, and use your knife on it. Walk through, and use the large ornate key with the Vampyre Statue to open the secret laboratory entrance. Do NOT try to open the door by using the key on the door as this will inflict 10 damage. *Open the door, and go down the stairs. *Search the broken rune case to the west of the staircase for some runes (including Telekinetic Grab runes), and use Telekinetic Grab on the Haemalchemy book in the room. Finishing up *Take the book back to Safalaan. He will give you a Shortcut key and tell you to return to Veliaf Hurtz with a sealed message. *Get back to Burgh de Rott any way you choose (Shades of Mort'ton Minigame Group Finder teleport if possible), and talk to Veliaf Hurtz in the basement of the pub to finish the quest. Congratulations! Quest complete! Rewards *2 Quest points *7,000 Agility experience *6,000 Thieving experience *2,000 Construction experience *Tome of experience, granting 2,000 experience to any three skills of the player's choosing (level 30 or over) *Shortcut key **The Shortcut key can be put on the Steel key ring if the One Small Favour quest has been completed. Category:Quests Category:Intermediate quests